


Our House (It's A Very Fine House)

by homosociallyyours



Series: Adventures in Larenthood [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: 3 moments from Harry and Louis' first fall in their new home. This drabble series is set in my "Adventures in Larenthood" universe, an American AU.In the first drabble, a warm fire on a cool evening feels a lot like home.





	1. I'll Light the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge. The prompt for this drabble was #19, "burning leaves." 
> 
> Read more of the autumn drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge).

The smell of smoke curled through the air, wrapping itself around Louis through the chill. It was the end of the first week in the new house with Harry-- their first house together --and they’d decided to celebrate by christening their small backyard firepit. Harry had orchestrated the whole thing, and it made Louis feel so perfectly cared for.

“I added a bunch of the leaves we raked up yesterday,” Harry said, throwing a blanket over Louis’ shoulders as he sat down on the bench beside him.

“It’s perfect.” Louis snuggled closer, inhaling the scent of smoke and Harry. Home.


	2. It Might Seem Hard, But It's Gonna Be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis' first day in a new teaching position and he's got jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge. The prompt for this drabble was #5, "back to school." 
> 
> Read more of the autumn drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge).

Louis checked the alarm on his phone while he brushed his teeth. It was set for 6:00 am, just as it had been when he’d checked it earlier. 

“Mine’s set too, you know,” Harry said from the doorway. “Won’t let you oversleep for your first day.” 

“I just can’t believe they’re giving me a chance,” Louis said after he’d rinsed his mouth. “Don’t wanna mess it up.” This was the school where he’d applied to teach twice already and had been a substitute while getting his degree. It was his dream job.

“I believe it. You’ve got this, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can reblog a fic post or come say hi on tumblr.


	3. Fiery Gems For You, Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween approaches, and Harry has just the thing to bring cheer to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge. The prompt for this drabble was #70, "pumpkin." 
> 
> Read more of the autumn drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge).

“Baby, come see what I’ve brought home!” Harry yelled as he walked in the door. Louis was working through a pile of grading, and looked up at the noise. 

“I’m here. You come to me,” he said, making a note on a student’s paper. There was a small thud and he looked up to see Harry’s smiling face.

“Our first pumpkin for our first Halloween! Thought we’d carve it together next week.” 

Louis couldn’t contain the fond grin that spread across his face. “Bet you bought candy too?” Harry waved a bag in response. 

“Wouldn’t be the same without it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can reblog a fic post or come say hi on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can reblog a fic post or come say hi on tumblr.


End file.
